Never Treat a First Date Like a Job Interview!
by jendaiyu
Summary: COMPLETED! "Kami sedang membicarakan date partner kami. Kami berdua—berempat akan double date di hari Minggu nanti."/ "Love and peace." / OkitaKagura.
1. Chapter 1

Never Treat a First Date Like a Job Interview!

.

.

.

**Sorachi Hideaki** 空知 英秋 is the original author of the _Gintama _manga, I definitely don't own anything.

.

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kalian bertemu di penangkaran sapi jinak? Kyaaaa! Romantis!" seru Saki histeris, dia menepuk-nepuk punggung Mari yang sedang tersipu-sipu.

"Iya, kami kemudian berkencan sambil memberi makan sapi dan memerah susu sapi... kau sendiri mulai kenalan dengannya ketika ke klinik spesialis wasir kan? Kyaaaa!" Mari membalas. Dua gadis muda itu seolah memilikki dunia sendiri, menjerit-jerit tanpa menyadari kalau sedari tadi seisi kafe memperhatikan mereka dengan wajah sebal. Terutama nenek-nenek tua yang sudah lama melupakan masa-masa kasmaran, mereka berdecak sebal dan saling berbisik mengeluhkan perilaku anak muda zaman sekarang.

"Betul! Akting Suzuka Ohgo di episode enam memang sangat memukau!" sela Kagura dengan mulut penuh parfait.

"Kagura-chan... kau keluar dari topik."

Kagura diam, dia sadar kalau daritadi dia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dua gadis itu bicarakan, tapi dia tidak ingin hanya diam dan mendengarkan.

Kemudian, Saki membuka mulut, "Kami sedang membicarakan soal... hm, bagaimana ya menjelaskannya... aku malu... ah... tidak..."

"Kami sedang membicarakan_ date partner_ kami. Kami berdua—berempat akan _double date_ di hari Minggu nanti." Mari memotong.

"Aku juga mau ikut!" seru Kagura antusias.

Tapi Kagura tidak mengerti arti _date partner_ apalagi _double date_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, seperti hari-hari biasa di kantor Yorozuya, Gintoki tiduran di sofa sambil membaca JUMP, Kagura menonton TV, Shinpachi bersih-bersih dan Sadaharu tidur siang. Hari itu betul-betul biasa walaupun di Gintama hal biasa itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak biasa bagi masyarakat umum. Tapi sesuatu yang diluar kebiasaan terlintas di kepala Kagura ketika Breaking News di TV memotong acara Gaki no Tsukai yang sedang ditontonnya.

_"_Breaking News! _Selamat siang para pemirsa, mohon maaf mengganggu acara Anda... Kami ingin menyampaikan berita yang sangat penting yang telah diliput oleh reporter kami, Hanano Ana... yak, Hanano Ana... Hanano Ana..."_ kata si pembawa berita berwajah cemberut yang berkantung mata tebal.

_"_Haik_, Hanano Ana di sini... Sekarang saya sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan paling mewah di Edo, Ginza. Dimana di tengah tahun ini biasa-biasa saja. Saya rasa saya meliput tempat ini karena kami sudah kehabisan bahan berita. Nah, perbelanjaan Ginza ini adalah tempat dimana seorang wanita bisa memeras uang kekasihnya. Karena barang-barang di sini sangat mahal. Aku jadi ingat akan mantan pacarku yang memutuskan hubungan kami hanya karena aku minta dibelikan tas Lousy Vuitton. Dasar pria kurang ajar! Jadi gaji setahunmu lebih berharga daripada celana dalamku—"_

Tayangan segera disensor ketika Hanano Ana secara membabi buta mulai menghajar pemuda tampan yang mirip Kazuya Kamenashi di area tersebut.

"Gin-chan..." Kagura menatap kosong TV yang dipenuhi semut.

"Hm?"

"Apa kau pernah berkencan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku cukup populer ketika lebih muda... " Gintoki menjawab santai sembari membalik halaman JUMP-nya. Telinga Shinpachi melebar, namun tetap diam.

Kagura melongo menatap Gintoki, mengharapkan lebih banyak cerita, yang ditatap melirik sejenak, kemudian matanya kembali pada JUMP namun membuka mulutnya.

"Gintoki muda adalah anak cowok yang tenang dan tidak banyak bergaul dengan gadis-gadis. Namun dia selalu jadi bahan pembicaraan orang-orang saat jam istirahat sekolah. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kalau dirinya begitu terkenal, dia tetap menjadi _high class single_ sampai suatu ketika gadis yang benar-benar manis menghampirinya dan berteriak 'kumohon berkencanlah denganku!' di bawah matahari senja di atap sekolah... kemudian Gin yang populer menjawab 'maaf, aku tidak bisa berkencan dengan gadis yang belum kukenal.' Dan dia menjawab lembut 'ah... aku memang tidak mencolok... baiklah, aku akan berusaha agar kau mengenalku!' Ah, ceritanya jadi panjang... pokoknya begitulah... " papar Gin datar.

"Bohong-_aru_. Gin-chan pasti mencontek cerita itu dari komik harem... Gin-chan yang sebenarnya adalah anak laki-laki yang cuma bisa menatap gadis yang disukainya dari jauh. Dan karena gadis itu populer, Gin-chan yang malang bahkan tidak berani mengajaknya bicara. Gin-chan hanya men-stalknya di F*ckBook dan bahkan tidak berani meninggalkan komentar tetapi men-save foto-fotonya dengan memalukan sampai akhirnya gadis itu memblokirmu-_aru_" tuduh Kagura.

"Kenapa kau mengarang cerita masa mudaku seenaknya? Kalau gitu untuk apa kau bertanya?! Gintoki muda tidak pernah begitu! Mungkin pernah beberapa kali... Tapi tidak benar-benar seperti itu..."

"Kalau tidak seperti itu Gin-chan pasti tipe pria norak di F*ckBook yang suka meng-add teman wanita yang foto-fotonya vulgar dan mengajak mereka kenalan... Sungguh menjijikkan..." Kagura mencibir, matanya menatap pemuda di depannya penuh arti, jelas melecehkan Gintoki, lalu pria berambut silver itu menjitak Kagura.

Shinpachi berhenti mengepel, mengelap keringat di pelipis dengan lengannya dan mendesah maklum.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua... Lagipula kau aneh sekali Kagura-chan, tiba-tiba bertanya soal kencan..."

Gintoki dan Kagura mulai bersilat, menambah kecepatan gerak mereka hingga nyaris kasat mata.

"Hentikan kalian berdua! Jangan mengabaikanku!" Tinju nyasar mendarat di wajah malang Shinpachi, yang memancingnya untuk turut berbaku hantam.

"Hoahm..." Sadaharu menguap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dasar Kagura, kau membuang tenagaku sia-sia di hari terik begini... kau seharusnya mentraktirku _anmitsu_." keluh Gintoki dengan pipi bengkak, wajah babak belurnya tetap tampak malas, merasa lelah setelah berkelahi selama empat jam.

"Jangan bicara soal traktiran. Kami bahkan belum pernah menerima gaji kami, kalau dipikir-pikir kami ini anak di bawah umur yang diperbudak. Seandainya aku lebih tegas, Gin-san seharusnya sudah dipenjara." balas Shinpachi kesal, dia juga babak belur, Kagura yang sama berantakannya dengan dua pria itu berjongkok di hadapan Sadaharu, dia memunggungi Gintoki dan Shinpachi, daritadi dia bergumam tidak jelas, namun tidak ada yang mendengarkan.

"Sadaharu... seharusnya aku tahu kalau Gin-chan dan Shinpachi tidak lagi peduli padaku... sudah habis semua harapanku... aku tidak lagi punya apapun lagi... selamat tinggal semu...a...nya..." Gintoki dan Shinpachi mulai menoleh, wajah mereka dipenuhi butiran keringat.

"Jangan cemaskan aku Sadaharu! Uhuk uhuk..." Kagura segera pura-pura meninggal, Sadaharu melengkapi akting Kagura dengan melolong sedih.

"Baiklah Kagura! Cepat katakan apa maumu!" seru dua pemuda yang sudah frustasi.

Sedetik kemudian Kagura sudah duduk, sehat seperti biasa. "Aku mau pasangan kencan."

Hening.

Masih hening.

Shinpachi menatap Gin, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kencanlah dengan Gin-san."

"Kencanlah dengan Shinpachi."

"_Iya, iya, iya_... aku akan tampak seperti Humbert dalam cerita Lolita* kebetulan profesiku dengan Humbert Humbert sama-sama pengangguran... entah kenapa rasanya seperti menyumpahi diri sendiri. Mengerikan..." Gin berkeringat dingin, dia menggeleng sekuat tenaga membayangkan dirinya dan Kagura menjadi cover buku Lolita terbaru.

"Aku juga tidak bisa! Kagura-chan sudah seperti adikku sendiri... rasanya... aneh sekali..." jelas Shinpachi, wajahnya memerah.

Setelah bertatapan dengan Kagura sejenak, Gintoki menghela napas, "Patsuan, kau begitu memalukan... masa hanya berpura-pura kencan dengan Kagura saja membuatmu malu? Benar-benar _otaku cherryboy forever alone_." Katanya sambil memejamkan mata dan menggeleng pelan dengan tampang menghina.

Kagura menambahkan, "Gin-chan benar Shinpachi, kalau kau tidak latihan kencan denganku... kemungkinan besar kau tidak akan pernah berkencan seumur hidupmu."

Urat-urat muncul di pelipis si Pemuda Berkacamata. "Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

.

Maka ketika hari Minggu, Shinpachi datang bersama Gintoki, mereka berdua menunggu Kagura di depan sebuah restoran cepat saji. Jalanan cukup ramai karena hari Minggu. Pemuda perjaka berkacamata itu memakai pakaian terbagusnya, tuxedo putih warisan kakek kakek kakek kakek kakek kakek teman tetangga buyutnya. Dibuat oleh penjahit kurang terkenal di sebuah kampung yang namanya bahkan terlupakan. Belum pernah Shinpachi merasa setampan ini. Malahan sekarang dia merasa mirip Daisuke Sakaguchi.

"Dari dulu aku memang mirip Daisuke Sakaguchi! Berhentilah membuatku selalu tampak tidak keren!" seru Shinpachi, "lagipula kita kan tinggal bersama, kenapa harus pakai tunggu menunggu begini sih?"

Gintoki melirik Shinpachi sambil mengupil, "kau sama sekali tidak mengerti wanita, Shinpachi. Wanita selalu ingin ditunggu... mereka ingin menguji seberapa sabar kita menghadapi kelambanan mereka dan ingin mengetes kita apakah selama menunggu kita melirik wanita lain atau tidak..." jelas Gin sok tahu, "lagipula aku sudah mendandani kalian sedemikian rupa agar tampak seperti pasangan sungguhan. Jadi tidak seru kalau kalian berangkat bersama dari rumah..."

Tepat ketika Shinpachi mengeluh dan menatap jam tangan, samar-samar dia mendengar suara seruan Kagura dari kejauhan. "Ah, Kagura-chan akhirnya kau―" Rahang Shinpachi jatuh ke tanah ketika menengok dan melihat penampilan Kagura.

Kagura tidak mengenakan baju China musim panasnya tetapi baju kulit hitam ketat, pahanya yang kurus dan putih dibalut stocking jaring, rambutnya dikuncir buntut kuda tinggi. Sepatu boots dengan tumit runcing dan lisptik merah menyempurnakan penampilan seksinya.

Dengan wajah canggung dan penuh keringat dingin Gin bilang, "nah, si Wanita sudah datang... tugasku sebagai_ cupid_ sudah selesai... _ja_. Ah, kalau ada apa-apa jangan hubungi aku, aku sedang tidak ada di mana-mana..." Gin buru-buru balik badan, berjalan cepat meninggalkan dua anak muda tersebut tanpa tanggung jawab. Lagipula dia percaya seratus persen pada Shinpachi, dia yakin_ Otaku Cherry Boy _itu tidak akan berani berbuat macam-macam pada Kagura.

"Ayo kita mulai kencan Shinpachi! Apa kau sudah siap untuk kujatuhkan?" kata Kagura dengan suara direndahkan, belagak seksi sementara yang diajak bicara berwajah muram, dalam hati mengutuki perbuatan usil Gintoki. Setelah pikirannya agak lebih jernih, Shinpachi menarik tangan Kagura, menyeretnya.

"Kita tidak mungkin kencan jika kau berdandan seperti ini! Ayo Kagura-chan kau harus ganti baju. Mungkin masih sempat kalau kita buru-buru pulang sekarang..."

"Ah... Kagura-chan..." suara seorang gadis menghentikan langkah Shinpachi. Gadis itu ternyata Mari. Rahang Shinpachi kembali jatuh ketika melihat pasangan kencan Mari, pemuda itu―mungkin dia tidak pantas disebut pemuda tetapi makhluk. Makhluk itu buntal dan berwarna ungu, Hata Ouji.

"Love and peace." Hata Ouji menyapa, dia kelihatan percaya diri dengan baju _training_ ketat hijaunya. Untuk melengkapinya, Hata Ouji menggambar tebal alisnya dengan pensil alis mahal dan _wig_ model _bob_.

"Kyaaa, Alejandro! _Motto_-mu keren sekali!" seru Mari.

_Keren apanya? Siapa itu Alejandro? Rasanya aku kenal makhluk menyebalkan ini! Dia Baka Ouji kan? Kenapa dia jadi teman kencan teman Kagura?__ Lagipula nama samaran dan karakter yang diparodikannya itu tidak nyambung!_ Jerit Shinpachi dalam hati, Kagura mengupil dan memasang ekspresi mengejek terhadap adegan di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Saki juga datang. Namun dia datang sendiri dengan wajah superceria. Gadis muda itu tampak fantastis dengan gaun mini beludru ungu dengan payet-payet berkilauan, Kagura dan Mari menyapanya dengan hangat, setelah basa-basi sejenak, Mari bertanya dimana pasangan kencan Saki, yang ditanya hanya tersenyum dan bilang kalau pasangannya agak terlambat karena buang air kecil dulu.

Dua jam lewat begitu saja, karena sudah lewat jam makan siang, akhirnya empat orang itu memutuskan untuk masuk ke restoran. Shinpachi menyesal tidak mengajak Kagura ganti baju saja tadi padahal ada begitu banyak waktu senggang, sekarang dia harus menghadapi tatapan-tatapan tidak mengenakkan.

"Apanya yang 'agak terlambat'?! Kita menunggu dua jam!" Shinpachi tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya. Saki terkesiap ketika Shinpachi menggebrak meja, merasa bersalah.

"_Gomen_..."

"Shinpachi, jangan kejam begitu... pacar Saki itu orang penting. Jadi dia pasti sibuk." Sela Kagura sambil makan makanan cepat sajinya yang menggunung, "memang sih mungkin dia tidak peduli pada Saki makanya malas datang, tapi untungnya kita menunggu di depan restoran cepat saji..."

Shinpachi mengernyit, menatap Kagura yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Kagura-chan... justru kau yang bicaranya kejam."

Seorang pelayan menaruh puding jeruk di meja mereka, Mari yang duduk berseberangan dengan Shinpachi dan Kagura berterima kasih pada pelayan itu sebelum mengambil sendok dan menyuapi Hata Ouji.

"Alejandro, aaaa...m..."

"Aaam..."

"Enak tidak Alejandro? Marippe yang bikin loh..." Mari ngaku-ngaku, membuat pelayan yang barusan mengantar puding_ sweatdrop_.

Dengan pipi merah, Hata Ouji memainkan jarinya dan mengangguk lemah. Mentang-mentang berponi dia merasa manis.

"Kyaaa!" seru pasangan itu tidak jelas, kemudian saling melemparkan ciuman jauh walaupun sedang duduk bersebelahan.

Muka Shinpachi berubah superbete, _Menjijikkan! Menjijikkan sekali! Dan... Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilnya Alejandro?!_ batinnya.

Ketika Kagura meminum colanya dan melihat keluar jendela, sebuah pemandangan di luar sana menangkap perhatiannya. Di ujung jalan pertokoan Kabukicho, sebuah motor Harley Davidson, melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi terlihat di kejauhan, sangat cepat hingga para pejalan kaki yang berjalan di sisinya bermentalan, motor itu melaju ke arah restoran tempat mereka makan siang. Hanya butuh waktu dua detik bagi motor itu untuk sampai depan restoran. Namun sebelum parkir, si Pengendara sengaja berputar-putar dengan suara mesin yang dikeraskan, persis seperti berandalan kelas teri yang sedang belagak sok jagoan. Karena dia mengenakan helm, identitasnya tersembunyi, namun banyak orang yang berkerumun untuk menonton, mereka tampak marah namun tidak ada yang berani melabrak orang itu.

"Orang menyebalkan." gerutu Shinpachi pelan. Dia mengambil sebuah kentang dan memakannya. Agak penasaran seperti apa tampang preman kampungan itu.

Setelah berputar sekitar sepuluh kali, orang aneh itu memarkirkan motornya di depan pintu masuk, membuat sepasang suami istri marah-marah karena tidak bisa membuka pintu dan keluar dari restoran.

Ternyata pengendara motor itu memboceng seseorang yang juga mengenakan helm, tanpa memindahkan motor dari pintu masuk. Mereka berdua turun dengan tidak tahu diri, si Pengendara terlebih dulu melepas helmnya, sementara yang dibonceng diam saja, membiarkan helm masih terpasang, jelas menunggu sesuatu.

Ternyata si pengendara menyebalkan itu Sougo Okita, dia mengenakan kaos hitam robek-robek bertuliskan 'Yeah, I'm a Rocker!' yang berpadu dengan jins biru yang juga robek-robek, kalung anjing, gelang-gelang perak dan sepatu boots mengkilap.

"Ah! _Do-S Baka_!" seru Kagura tepat ketika dengan seenaknya Sougo mem-bazooka kaca jendela restoran di samping Kagura, sehingga membentuk pintu masuk baru.

Kagura, Shinpachi dan dua anak gadis peran pembantu itu tidak lecet sedikitpun meskipun semua pengunjung restoran gosong termasuk Hata Ouji.

"Silakan, Ue-sama." Kata Sougo, membungkuk sedikit sementara si Ue-sama itu membuka helm dan melangkah masuk ke restoran yang sudah setengah hancur tersebut dengan anggun dan penuh wibawa.

Latar belakang Shinpachi menghitam dan diiringi petir, wajahnya juga menghitam dan berkerut-kerut, dengan ekspresi yang didramatisir dia berteriak dalam hati,

_SHO-SHO-SHOGUN?!_

Namun sepertinya hanya Shinpachi yang menyadari kalau mereka sedang berhadapan dengan orang penting, Kagura dan yang lainnya tampak biasa saja. Sougo merebut kursi seorang bapak-bapak gemuk berwajah mesum yang baru akan duduk, membuat pantat sintalnya membentur ubin. Kursi itu ditempatkan di sebelah Saki, teman kencan Shogun. Setelah Tuannya duduk, Sougo memaksa duduk di sebelah Shinpachi tanpa peduli dengan keluhan keberatan Kagura yang duduk di pojok, merasa kesempitan, ketua divisi satu Shinsengumi itu justru sengaja mengangkang superlebar agar Kagura makin terhimpit.

"Sho-kun, kenapa kau terlambat?" tanya Saki manja, menggelendot pada Shogun.

"Maaf." Jawab Shogun singkat, wajahnya tetap datar.

Sougo melirik Kagura yang sedang melahap hamburger besar bulat-bulat, "Kenapa kau ada di sini China?" Tangan Kapten Divisi satu itu menyomot kentang Shinpachi.

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya _Do-S baka_! Kau tidak lihat kalau acara ini hanya dihadiri kalangan elit?"

"Justru kencan ini bukan untuk orang sepertimu, _Kuso-Gaki_." balas Sougo datar.

Di antara dua manusia yang tengah beradu mulut, Shinpachi diam, bayangan hal-hal buruk yang bakal terjadi mulai memenuhi pikirannya. Dia tidak menyangka kalau si Shogun berpacaran dengan bocah temannya Kagura. Apalagi _goukon_ ini dihadiri segerombolan orang bodoh yang bakal membahayakan Shogun. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Membayangkan kepalanya bakal dipajang di ruang tamu Shogun membuat Shinpachi kepingin buang air kecil.

"Aku... ke toilet dulu..." Shinpachi minta izin, tidak ada yang menghiraukan pemuda malang itu. Dia pun merangkak untuk keluar dari tempat duduknya karena dia dihimpit antara Kagura dan Okita.

Di toilet Shinpachi buang air seni, lega sebentar kemudian cemas lagi. Pemuda berkacamata itu menatap pantulan dirinya di kaca.

_Tapi... Tenang saja Shinpachi, kau pasti bisa! Gin-san sudah mempercayakan tugas ini. Seorang samurai tidak pantas takut! Justru malah akan ada masalah apabila karakter normal sepertiku tidak ada di tengah-tengah mereka. _Batinnya menyemangati diri. Tiba-tiba rasa semangat yang luar biasa merasuki tubuhnya, dengan langkah pasti dia melangkah keluar dari toilet, siap menghadapi orang-orang unik itu.

Namun ketika kembali ke mejanya Shinpachi tidak menemukan wajah yang dia kenal di sana. Duduk di sana dua orang amanto bersosok ikan yang tengah menyantap gurita mentah.

"KEMANA MEREKAAAA?!" Seru Shinpachi.

つづく

To Be Continued

* * *

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Never Treat a First Date Like a Job Interview!

.

.

.

.

.

**Sorachi Hideaki** 空知 英秋 is the original author of the _Gintama (_銀魂)manga, I definitely don't own anything.

.

.

.

Chapter II

.

.

.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gintoki mengeluarkan _cup_ es krim Bargain Dash stroberi, Pocky stroberi, _Kani Pan_, Hi Chew stroberi, cokelat Meiji, Giant Caplico, Tiroru berbagai rasa, permen soda, berondong jagung karamel dan _senbei_ dari kantong belanja. Setelah beberapa bulan terakhir ini akhirnya Gintoki bisa memanjakan diri biar pun sebenarnya setiap hari kerjanya cuma bermalas-malasan. Hari ini Gintoki menang cukup banyak di Pachinko. Hasegawa sempat merengek untuk minta dipinjamkan uang ketika tahu Gin berhasil menang. Gintoki yang merasa kasihan akhirnya memberikan pria malang itu sepuluh Yen dan bilang kalau Hasegawa tidak perlu mengembalikannya. Hari itu suasana hati Gintoki baik sekali. Berita paling baiknya adalah, tidak ada Shinpachi dan Kagura di rumah seharian ini, paling tidak dua bocah itu tidak akan pulang sampai matahari terbenam jadi dia bisa menikmati cemilan ini sendirian. Sementara Sadaharu sedang tidur siang, anjing raksasa itu Gintoki pastikan tidak akan bangun sampai sore.

Bahkan terik matahari siang yang selalu bikin Gintoki malas bergerak hari itu tampak bersahabat, Gintoki sedang membuka tutup es krim Bargain Dash-nya tepat ketika suara deru kendaraan bermotor yang luar biasa keras tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Orang brengsek! Beraninya mengganggu waktu santaiku! Kuharap kau kehilangan p**** -mu sore ini!" Gin berteriak ke arah jendela, kemudian menyuapkan sesuap es krim ke mulut untuk meredakan amarah.

Orang brengsek yang tadi disumpahi Gin; Okita Sougo, menambah kecepatan motor Harleynya. Tokugawa Shigeshige yang agung diboncengnya, berpegangan erat pada Sougo, tubuhnya gemetaran biarpun tampangnya masih datar. Kali ini dua orang itu tidak memakai helm, sehingga orang-orang di jalanan tahu siapa para pembuat onar itu dan segera menilai buruk pemerintahan. Di belakang motor itu diikatkan seutas tali tambang yang tersambung dengan sekarung manusia. Kagura, Saki, Hata _Ouji _dan Mari berada dalam karung itu, hanya kepala mereka yang dibiarkan keluar agar tidak mati kekurangan oksigen. Sougo perlu memborgol dan mengikat erat Kagura supaya tidak berontak.

"Kau benar-benar terkutuk Bocah Sadis! Aku akan membunuhmu!" Kagura berteriak.

"He? Aku tidak dengar." Sougo menoleh tanpa ekspresi dan justru menambah kecepatan lagi, melebihi kecepatan maksimal yang diizinkan hukum. Polisi sadis itu memang lebih cocok jadi penjahat daripada penegak hukum.

"Aku akan membunuhmu ketika sampai!"

"Kita sudah sampai kok." Sougo bilang sambil mengerem mendadak, kemudian dia turun dan mengeluarkan manusia-manusia itu dari karung, namun ancaman Kagura membuatnya ragu untuk membukakan ikatannya. Saki dan Mari sebenarnya ingin protes karena diperlakukan lebih kejam dari ayam potong dan sekarang menurut orang sadis ini mereka sudah sampai tujuan padahal yang mereka lihat hanya hamparan tanah kosong yang ditumbuhi ilalang.

"Kau bisa tunggu di sini sampai kami selesai kalau kau mau, _China_." Sougo beradu tatap dengan Kagura yang masih diikat namun berhasil berdiri.

"Lepaskan aku sekarang Sadis Sialan! Biarkan aku mematahkan tulang lehermu!"

"Makanya aku tidak akan mau melepaskanmu Gadis Busuk."

"Jangan mengatakan kalimat ambigu, Sadis Jelek!"

Kagura berhasil mengangkat tubuhnya dan melayangkan tendangan sekali pun tubuhnya diikat. Sougo mengelak dan mereka berdua akhirnya mulai hajar-hajaran

Sementara dua orang itu bertengkar, Shogun, Saki, Mari dan Hata _Ouji_ berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Rupanya si Shogun berperangai tegas dan sedikit tidak sabaran ketika sedang kencan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin naik Jungle Cruise." Kata Shogun.

"Wah, jadi kita bakal ke Dishneyland?" Saki mendadak riang, buru-buru menggelendot pada Shogun.

Shigeshige mengangguk anggun, setelahnya segera terdengar obrolan antara Mari, Saki dan Hata _Ouji _tentang wahana di Dishneyland. Hata Ouji mengatakan kalau dia tidak suka Dishneyland karena suka mabuk saat naik wahana dan justru berharap mereka ganti tujuan ke Kebun Binatang. Namun akhirnya dia diam sendiri karena tidak ada yang menghiraukan.

"Dishneyland?!" Kagura menghentikan tinjunya, Sougo ikut berhenti menendang. Tali yang mengikat Kagura secara tidak sengaja sudah terlepas akibat perkelahian seru tadi.

"Kita akan ke Dishneyland? Ini bakal menyenangkan _aru_! Aku sering merengek pada Gin-_chan_ untuk pergi ke Dishneyland tapi dia bilang itu hanya tempat bodoh yang dibuat orang bodoh untuk merampok uang orang-orang bodoh dengan iming-iming mainan usang. Padahal aku yakin itu hanya alasan Gin-_chan_ karena dia tidak mau mengeluarkan uang." jelas Kagura.

"Kau sebaiknya percaya pada _Danna_. Tempat itu memang dipenuhi orang bodoh dan Mic*ey." Sougo menyela.

Kagura tidak memedulikan Sougo, dia menghampiri Shigeshige dan lain-lain.

"Tapi Sho-_kun_, kenapa kita turun di tanah kosong begini dan berjalan kaki ke Dishneyland?" Tanya Saki manja, dia menggelendot pada Shigeshige lagi.

"Sebagai _samurai _dan calon istri _samurai_ kita harus menguji diri kita, Ayahku dulu pernah bilang kalau ingin mencari seorang istri, kita harus mengujinya dulu. Luar dan dalam."

"Menguji luar dan dalam? Apa itu maksudnya?" Saki bertanya sok polos, sekali pun dia sebetulnya tau maksud Shigeshige. Saki memang sudah sengaja membaca banyak buku panduan kencan sebelum ikut _goukon _ini. Dia yakin kalau hari ini kemungkinan besar dia bakal kehilangan kegadisannya, Saki sudah siap. Tentu saja Saki sebenarnya tahu kalau Shigeshige itu Shogun, namun sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal itu pada dua temannya yang dia anggap bodoh. Saki memang bukan gadis bodoh yang mau kencan dengan alien ungu buntal atau pria perjaka culun berkacamata yang tidak laku. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan hidup nyaman menjadi istri seorang Shogun jika berhasil membuat dirinya mengandung anak Shigeshige. Namun sebenarnya tidak ada yang berminat untuk mengubah rating sebuah fanfiksi demi adegan mesum orang paling penting di Edo dan seorang bocah tanggung figuran atau pangeran gempal berwajah jelek dan bocah tanggung figuran lainnya.

"Ah, menyebalkan sekali….. Pasti akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita pergi ke Kebun Binatang!"

Hata _Ouji_ masih terus mengeluh nyaris sepanjang perjalanan sampai Sougo menebaskan pedang memotong antena di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pintu masuk Dishneyland yang megah terbentang di hadapan Kagura dan lainnya setelah berjalan kaki hampir satu jam. Kagura sangat tertarik dengan desain unik tempat itu yang mengingatkannya akan istana Cinderella. Dari depan sini sudah terdengar suara ceria dari pengunjung yang sudah di dalam, membuat perasaan Kagura naik bahagia dan tidak sabaran ingin masuk.

Namun wajah riang Kagura berubah masam ketika dia kembali sadar, mereka semua kemari bukan untuk bermain bersama seperti rekreasi anak sekolahan tapi untuk _goukon_. Hata _Ouji_ dan Mari langsung melesat menuju panggung utama yang menampilkan atraksi singa pemakan gorilla setelah mereka menukarkan tiket masuk.

"Sho-_kun_ ingin naik Jungle Cruise berdua saja denganku. Kita bertemu lagi di sini setelah Dishneyland tutup ya..." Saki berkata sembari berjalan menjauh, menarik Shigeshige pergi.

Shigeshige melambaikan tangan ke Sougo, mengisyaratkan kalau; _aku __akan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu penjagaan,tidak usah cemas… nanti__ aku __ingin makan _nabe_ dan _yokan_ sebagai menu makan malam, jangan lupa mengabari__ Kakek__ kalau __kita __akan pulang malam, kemudian tolong minta Hijikata_ _atur pertemuan penting besok jam sembilan pagi, jangan lupa minta tolong Yamazaki membelikan obat pencahar untuk stok obat.. Dan sebenarnya aku sangat gugup loh, Okita. Karena ini __pertama kalinya aku kencan dengan seorang gadis perawan__._

Ternyata banyak sekali arti dari lambaian tangannya itu. Sougo tetap memasang wajah datar.

"_Roger_. Selamat bersenang-senang." Sougo bilang. Anehnya dia dapat mengerti dengan detil arti lambaian itu.

"Eh tunggu Saki-_chan_! Jangan tinggalkan aku berdua dengan si Sadis ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya padaku! Kemungkinan aku bisa tertular sifat sadisnya nanti!"

"Selamat bersenang-senang!" Saki mempercepat langkahnya dan menghilang tanpa ragu sekalipun diteriaki Kagura.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa bersenang-senang dengan orang ini!"

Sementara Kagura mengoceh, Sougo sudah mulai berjalan pergi.

"Oi, _China Musume_, kau mau terus di sana sampai tutup?" tanya Sougo menyebalkan."Bermain di Dishneyland berdua cewek monster berpakaian aneh sepertimu mungkin adalah pilihan buruk, namun bermain sendirian di Dishneyland bahkan lebih menyedihkan lagi."

"Cih, berkacalah dulu sebelum bilang pakaianku aneh! _Sadistic Rocker_!" Kagura menarik kaos hitam _rocker_ Sougo hingga sobek dan membuat pemuda itu telanjang dada.

"_Kono ama_! Orang normal kan nggak bakal narik baju sampai telanjang begini!" Sougo protes, Kagura menjulurkan lidah dan memasang ekspresi penuh kemenangan. Para pengunjung Dishneyland lain yang lalu lalang tak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak menatap pasangan aneh yang sedang bertengkar itu.

"Berhati-hatilah atau aku akan membuat semua orang tahu ukuran _tama_-mu."

Mendengarnya, Sougo menyeringai penuh arti. "Kalau begitu aku akan membuat semua orang tahu betapa besarnya _tama_-mu"

"Aku tidak punya _tama_! _Kuso Gaki_! Apa begitu caranya bicara pada seorang gadis?!" Kagura meninju wajah Sougo, pipi pemuda itu membengkak.

Kemudian keduanya berkelahi sampai petugas Dishneyland datang dan mengamankan pasangan itu. Mereka dibawa ke pos jaga dengan tuduhan hendak berbuat mesum di tempat umum dan Sougo bahkan dicap lebih buruk dari para eksibisionis karena Kagura jelas di bawah umur. Dalam hal ini, Kagura setuju dengan si Bapak Petugas.

Jadi seusai diceramahi kurang lebih satu jam, mereka berdua harus menunggu di pos jaga sampai ada orang tua yang menjemput. Namun Sougo berhasil membuktikan kalau dia anggota Shinsengumi dan akhirnya mereka dibebaskan. Sougo bahkan mendapatkan kaos Dishneyland berwarna _pink_ gratis sebagai kenang-kenangan yang langsung dia kenakan karena mulai kedinginan bertelanjang dada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Shinpachi yang malang naik bus ke arah Ginza, dengan asumsi orang kaya seperti Shogun bakal kencan di tempat mahal.

.

.

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak macam-macam atau kita bakal ditangkap petugas lagi." Kata Sougo.

Mendengarnya, Kagura hanya memberengut.

"Padahal aku sudah di Dishneyland... Tapi malah harus kencan sama si Brengsek ini... Pasti dia sangat senang bisa berkencan dengan gadis manis sepertiku." Kagura berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Oi! Aku bisa mendengarmu... Sudahlah, untuk saat ini mau tidak mau kita harus berdamai sekali pun bersikap baik padamu sebetulnya melanggar prinsipku. Ada wahana yang ingin kau naiki _Aho no_ _China Musume_?"

Sougo menyerahkan peta dan petunjuk wahana-wahana Dishneyland pada si gadis Yato, membuatnya sedikit curiga akan sikap Sougo yang membaik, namun dia lebih tertarik pada Dishneyland daripada berkelahi dengan Kapten divisi 1 Shinsengumi itu.

"Big Thunder Mountain." Kagura dengan cepat memutuskan.

"Kenapa Big Thunder Mountain?"

"Tentu saja karena karena aku akan merasa seperti dalam film Laputa. Sebagai fans Laputa kau seharusnya malu karena begitu saja tidak paham."

"Aku bukan fans Laputa, tapi Kiki."

.

.

.

.

Ketika Sougo dan Kagura sampai di antrian Big Thunder Mountain yang panjang, tertulis di papan antrian kalau waktu mengantri diperkirakan kurang lebih tiga jam.

"Aku bisa menonton tiga episode drama dalam waktu selama ini..." keluh Sougo, dia memandang sekeliling, banyak pasangan yang berkencan juga mengantri untuk naik wahana, namun mereka tidak tampak jenuh, mereka saling bercanda dengan pasangan masing-masing, baik pasangan _hetero_, _yaoi_ atau pun _yuri_ semua tampak ceria dan bersemangat. Sougo menganggap orang-orang di sini cukup bodoh karena sudi mengantri selama ini untuk mainan bodoh yang tidak seberapa seru, sama bodohnya dengan pria paruh baya yang sudi mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk tidur dengan wanita penghibur payah tanpa melakukan _SM play_.

"Oi, Sadis... Kalau kau melamun begitu nenekmu bisa meninggal loh..."

Suara Kagura memecah pikirannya.

"Nenekku memang sudah lama meninggal dan lagipula aku tidak pernah dengar ada mitos seperti itu... Aku sedang berpikir serius kenapa orang-orang bodoh itu tidak tampak bosan mengantri lama begini..."

Kagura menyeringai penuh arti, "begitu saja kau tidak mengerti? Dasar bocah..."

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'bocah'? Aku sudah matang luar dalam..."

"Usia seseorang tidak bisa ditentukan oleh angka... Pada kenyataannya kau bahkan belum mengerti yang namanya cinta. Orang-orang itu datang bersama orang-orang yang mereka cintai seperti pacar atau sahabat... Makanya mereka tidak bosan menunggu selama itu. Gin-_chan_ bilang dia tidak pernah bosan dalam hal apapun karena dia sangat mencintai dirinya sendiri _aru..._" Jelas Kagura, "aku bahkan ragu kalau orang sepertimu pernah jatuh cinta."

"_Ma_... Tidak heran kalau aku bosan sekarang..."

Jatuh cinta? Mungkin Sougo memang tidak paham hal seperti itu. Beda dengan Hijikata yang terus menipu diri kalau cinta itu ilusi namun sebetulnya menyimpan perasaan khusus terhadap Mitsuba atau Kondo yang jatuh cinta setengah mati dengan Otae dan bersedia menanggalkan harga dirinya demi melihat gadis itu, Sougo Okita sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan cinta diluar rasa sayangnya terhadap kakaknya; Mitsuba atau terhadap Kondo. Dia bahkan tidak paham bagaimana perasaannya terhadap Hijikata. Sougo benci padanya, tapi tidak ingin laki-laki itu terbunuh. Kemudian soal Kagura... Dia memang tak bisa menampik kalau dia tertarik dengan si _China Musume_ sejak pertama kali bertemu. Rasanya tidak puas kalau bertemu dengan gadis itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa, makanya ketika Shogun menunjukkan foto tiga orang bocah yang akan _goukon_ dengannya, Sougo menawarkan diri untuk mengawal Shogun. Tapi dia tidak yakin kalau itu yang dinamakan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Ginza, Shinpachi mulai mencari mereka di tempat yang paling memungkinkan. Mulai dari Maison Herpes, butik Mikimono, Bakuhinkan _toy park_, Ido-ya, gedung Zony, dan galeri seni namun tidak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka. Hanya di saat seperti inilah dia mulai merasa membutuhkan ponsel.

"Ini tidak bagus. Bisa-bisa terjadi sesuatu pada Shogun sebelum aku menemukan mereka. Orang-orang itu bodoh dan berbahaya... Lebih baik aku minta bantuan Gin-_san_ untuk mencari mereka..." Shinpachi bicara sendiri, kemudian berbalik kembali untuk pulang ke Yorozuya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selanjutnya kita naik Pooh's Hunny Hunt!" seru Kagura ketika turun berjalan keluar dari pintu belakang wahana. Dia seceria matahari di siang hari. Berlari kecil dan sesekali agak melompat.

"Oi."

Kagura menoleh, menatap wajah datar Sougo.

"Kau ingin kita terlihat seperti pasangan kencan sungguhan?" mata Sougo menunjuk ke tangan Kagura yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya, cepat-cepat Kagura melepas kasar tangan pemuda itu. Karena terlalu bersemangat dia jadi tanpa sadar melakukannya.

"He? Kenapa dilepas? Padahal aku tidak keberatan kalau kau sebegitu inginnya meggandengku."

"Jangan bercanda, Sadis. Tanganku bisa terkena virus." Kagura berjalan menjauh, malas melihat seringai jahat khas Sougo.

**_Kruuk~_**

"Aku lapar, Sadis... "

.

.

.

.

"Sial _China Musume_, kau menghabiskan honor semingguku hanya untuk sekali makan. Kau benar-benar monster." Dengan kesal Sougo meremas struk tagihan restoran keluarga yang masih berada dalam Dishneyland. "Wajar kalau tidak bakal ada yang mau mengajakmu kencan."

"Jangan pelit Perampok Pajak, honormu kan dibayar dengan pajak yang kami, para rakyat Edo bayar." Kagura bilang sambil menguyah panekuk.

"Aku ragu kalau kau pernah bayar pajak."

Kagura mengabaikan komentar terakhir pemuda itu, Sougo menyesap teh hijaunya. Menatap gadis Yato yang makan dengan buas dari balik celah gelasnya. Mata kemerahannya sedikit berkilat senang.

"Kau tidak ingin naik Bianglala?" tanya Sougo tanpa ekspresi seperti biasanya.

"Aku ingin naik semua wahana kok. Memang kenapa?" Kali ini Kagura mengunyah ayam goreng.

Mendengarnya, Sougo terkekeh kecil lalu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Jadi kau tidak tahu Bianglala itu tempat untuk apa? _Kuso Gaki_."

"Hah?! Apa itu tempat pasangan berbuat mesum?"

"Sejenis itu tapi kurang dari itu. Cuma_ foreplay_." Sougo menyeringai lagi.

"Kau memang sangat menjijikkan." Kagura menjulurkan lidah, setelahnya dia tetap melahap makanannya dengan bersemangat.

Sougo hendak membalas ucapan Kagura, namun saat itu juga wajah Kagura berubah pucat, melepaskan garpu dan sendok dari genggamannya untuk memegangi perutnya.

"Perutku tiba-tiba..." Kagura meringkuk.

"Lihatlah, perutmu sakit karena makan dengan begitu rakus."

"Bukan... Jangan-jangan... Aku... Itu... "

.

.

.

.

Sekitar jam enam sore, Dishneyland justru semakin ramai. Padatnya pengunjung membuat udara makin panas sekalipun matahari sudah tidak seterik beberapa jam yang lalu.

Kagura berbaring di kursi taman yang dekat dengan toilet. Kursi taman itu terletak di bawah pohon yang berdaun rimbun. Sougo sengaja membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang sepi hingga tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Sougo duduk di lantai karena tidak ada kursi lain, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang ditiduri Kagura.

"Tidak kusangka kalau kau beneran gadis..." kata Sougo menyebalkan. "Jadi ini tanggal ovulasimu?"

"Tidak kusangka kau tidak malu membelikanku... 'barang itu'... Sekali pun kau membelinya di mesin penjual... Tapi tetap saja biasanya 'barang itu' akan menurunkan martabat pria... Jangan-jangan kau juga pakai untuk hobi aneh... "

Sougo mendengus, "aku biasa melakukannya untuk Aneue dulu. Lagipula melihat wajah bodoh orang-orang yang keheranan itu menyenangkan."

"Hobimu memang aneh..."

Kagura menekankan lebih keras botol berisi air hangat yang berada di atas perutnya.

"Tapi... Yang paling tidak kusangka adalah bagaimana bisa gadis monster sepertimu bisa kalah oleh hal seperti ini..."

"Diamlah Sadis, kau tidak tahu sesakit apa rasanya..."

"Yah... Aku mungkin tidak tahu... Tapi aku pernah melihat yang lebih parah dari ini... Aneue kadang sampai tidak dapat bangun dari _futon_ seharian penuh... Tapi aku senang karena hanya pada masa-masa itu Aneue jadi bersikap galak pada Hijikata-_san_... " Cerita Sougo yang disusul tawa kecil.

"Dasar Sadis." Kagura bilang, lalu menatap punggung si Sadis sejenak. Memperhatikan rambut coklat pemuda itu yang halus dan bahu khas laki-laki yang lebar dan tampak kuat , lalu mata gadis itu beralih ke atas, menatap dedaunan pohon yang menutupi langit dan cahaya matahari yang mulai melemah.

"Dulu kalau aku sakit, Mami akan mengatakan _itai no itai no tondeike*..._ Lalu mencium keningku_.._" Kagura mengembangkan senyum sembari menahan sakit. Sougo melirik sedikit dengan ekor matanya.

"_Itai no itai no tondeike_... Aneue juga sering mengatakannya padaku... Kami bahkan punya nada nyanyiannya sendiri... Mau kunyanyikan?"

"Tidak! Suaramu akan membuat perutku tambah sakit."

"Ah, lagi-lagi kau menyakiti hati seorang polisi... _itai no itai no tondeike... itai no itai no tondeike... itai no itai no tondeike..._" Sougo bernyanyi dengan nada sumbang yang membuat Kagura kesal.

"Diamlah Sadis! Suaramu jelek sekali!" Kagura cuma bisa berseru, perutnya terlalu sakit baginya untuk menghajar polisi gila itu.

"_itai no itai no tondeike... itai no itai no tondeike... itai no itai no tondeike...__itai no itai no tondeike... itai no itai no tondeike..._" Sougo masih terus bernyanyi hingga Kagura memaksakan diri untuk bangun dan hendak menghajarnya.

Namun Sougo menyeringai, berbalik menghadap Kagura, menahan kedua tangan Kagura dan mencium kening gadis itu. Kagura terbelalak kaget, tubuhnya berhenti bergerak.

"Mami _no chu_." bisik Sougo, masih menyeringai. Kemudian Kagura tersentak dari keterkejutannya.

"_KUSO KURAEEEEEE_!" Kursi taman panjang besi yang tadi ditiduri Kagura terangkat dari tanah, Kagura mengangkat kursi itu tinggi-tinggi dan melemparkannya ke Sougo. Sougo mengelak dan kursi itu mengenai segerombolan cewek _ganguro _yang sedang ngegosipin cowok.

"Tampaknya kau sudah sehat kembali... Sepertinya nyanyianku ampuh..." kata Sougo setelah berhasil kembali memegangi tangan Kagura.

Mata Kagura membulat. "Eh? Benar juga..."

Sebelum berhasil melanjutkan pembicaraan, dari kejauhan terlihat Shogun dan Hata _Ouji_ tanpa pasangan kencan mereka berjalan arah Sougo dan Kagura. Shogun hanya dalam pakaian dalam sementara Hata _Ouji_ tampaknya sedang menangis terisak-isak. Pasti terjadi sesuatu pada pasangan kencan mereka.

"Ada apa,_ Ue-sama_?" tanya Sougo.

"Wanita... Khususnya gadis perawan dan muda itu... Sungguh sulit dimengerti." Yang keluar dari mulut Shigeshige hanya itu. Sougo pun tidak berminat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Aku pun juga tidak mau bercerita tentang masalahku dengan Marippe. Ini privasi... " Hata Ouji masih tersedu-sedu, sesekali dia menyedot ingusnya.

"Kami pun tidak ingin tahu, Baka _Ouji_." cetus Kagura.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja dua gadis bodoh itu pulang sendiri. Gadis labil seperti mereka biasanya akan bertindak mengikuti emosi kemudian menyesalinya... Biasanya mereka akan takut sendirian kemudian kembali dan akan memaksa pacar mereka untuk minta maaf, tapi tolong jangan dituruti karena itu hanya akan memperbanyak populasi gadis-gadis menyebalkan..." Sougo menjelaskan.

"Kagura!" suara culun yang sangat dikenal Kagura terdengar.

Sekali lagi, dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang yang datang ke arah mereka. Yang satu berambut ikal perak berwajah malas dan satu lagi berwajah pasaran dan berkacamata. Gintoki dan Shinpachi.

"Nah Kagura, kau membuatku membuang uang untuk masuk kemari... Sudah kubilang kan Dishneyland itu tempat yang dibuat orang bodoh yang isinya cuma orang bodoh yang sedang dibodoh-bodohi mainan bodoh... Si Jomblo Kacamata ini panik sekali mencarimu, ayo kita pulang sekarang..." Gintoki mengeluh panjang lebar.

"Tidak perlu cemas Kaca Mata, selama ada aku dia tidak akan kubiarkan berbuat seenaknya... " kata Sougo.

"_Ano_... Justru karena dia bersamamu aku cemas, Okita-_san_."

"Diamlah Sadis. Ayo Gin-_chan_, Shinpachi..." Kagura berbalik, berjalan cepat-cepat tanpa pamit pada teman-teman _goukon_nya, Gin dan Shinpachi mengikuti Kagura setelah Shinpachi membungkuk pamit.

Sougo memandang mereka dengan datar. Shogun juga memasang sikap yang hampir sama dengan Sougo sementara Hata _Ouji_ masih menangis sembari memeluk kucing liar yang sial karena kebetulan lewat depan alien ungu itu.

"_Ma_, _Ue-sama_... Ayo kita pulang... "

.

.

.

.

Walaupun Dishneyland belum tutup, namun di pintu keluar sudah ramai dengan orang-orang yang mengantri hendak keluar. Kebanyakan mereka yang pulang sebelum Dishneyland tutup adalah keluarga yang membawa nenek-nenek, kakek-kakek, anak kecil, ibu-ibu paruh baya yang suka mengeluh atau pasangan suami istri yang sudah menikah lebih dari lima tahun dan cukup muak satu sama lain yang mengunjungi tempat ini sebagai perayaan ulang tahun pernikahan. Kagura, Gintoki dan Shinpachi turut mengantri di salah satu barisan antrian. Gintoki mengeluhkan akan ketinggalan laporan cuaca malam hari dan kenapa tempat seramai ini hanya menyediakan dua pintu keluar.

Tidak lama kemudian datang Sougo dan Shogun yang mengantri di barisan antrian sebelah mereka. Mereka kira-kira satu meter lebih belakang daripada trio Yorozuya.

"Oh, Soichiro-_kun_." sapa Gintoki pelan, tapi dia yakin anggota Shinsengumi itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Sougo _desu_."

Sougo melirik Kagura yang cemberut, sepertinya masih kesal karena ciuman tadi.

Ketika kembali melihat ke depan, dengan ajaib antrian Sougo dan Shogun maju sangat cepat sehingga kini mereka sudah bisa keluar.

"Kenapaaa?! Ini tidak adil! Sialan! Kenapa daritadi antrian kita tidak maju-maju! Hoi, _Ossan_ yang di depan! Kau sedang menggoda penjaga pintu keluar atau apa sih?!" gerutu Gintoki.

Sougo pamit dengan Gintoki dan ketika berhadapan dengan Kagura, mereka bertatapan sejenak.

"_Bye, China_."

"Lain kali belajarlah untuk bernyanyi dengan lebih baik, Sougo Sialan." kata Kagura, masih memberengut dan sedikit membuang muka.

"Hmph..." Sougo tertawa kecil, kemudian mengikuti Shogun berjalan keluar.

Setelah berada di depan pintu keluar Dishneyland, Sougo menghentikan langkahnya dan termenung._ Eh... Tadi dia memanggilku apa?_

**おわり**

**The End**

Note :

*itai no itai no tondeike = Sakit, sakit pergilah...

**KURANG FLUFF? OOC KA? TYPO KA? SETERAHLAH... Saya males periksa ulang... Yang penting akhirnya selesai setelah magabut selama beberapa hari... Yap! Buat bikin 3000an words aja dibutuhin beberapa minggu... Serius deh, dibanding pair lain, OkiKagu itu paling rentan OOC bagi saya, jadi ya gitu deh... selama bikin ini bolak balik nonton anime yang ada momen OkiKagu, baca manga yang ada momen OkiKagu, doujin, browsing Zerochan Pixiv Tumblr dll... Yah, semoga hasilnya sepadan ama usahanya~ **

**Soal deskrip, emang sih dari dulu males ngedeskrip, jadi banyakin dialog. **

**Btw, wahana-wahana Dishneyland ini emang ada beneran di Disneyland Tokyo, saya dapet hasil googling (pastinya)... kecuali Dishneyland semua nama wahana gak saya plesetin supaya kalo kalian penasaran kayak apa bisa googling sendiri #diciumSougo**

**Belanjaan Gin yang seabrek itu juga kecuali Bargain Dash gak ada yang diplesetin, tapi tempat2 populer di Ginza semua saya pelesetin... Yup, saya emang gak konsisten... **

**Terakhir, saya boleh dong minta review? 3000an words juga ya...**

おまけ

Omake

Besoknya, Hata _Ouji_ yang kemarin tertinggal di dalam Dishneyland bersama seekor kucing liar berkudis kini duduk di sebuah restoran Spanyol mewah yang hanya bisa didatangi _member_ khusus bersama kedua orang tuanya yang penampilannya sama buruknya dengannya. Di hadapan mereka, Mari dan Saki duduk dengan tegang. Kedua gadis itu mengenakan gaun buatan desainer terkenal.

"Jadi, yang mana calon istrimu?" tanya Ayah Hata _Ouji_ sembari mengangkat gelas _martini_nya.

Hata Ouji senyum-senyum dan tersipu malu, "dua-duanya..."


End file.
